A webpage is regularly embedded with links that identify external objects such as images, scripts, audios, and videos. However, delivering embedded objects in a webpage to a browser over a limited bandwidth link, such as a wireless link, takes a substantial amount of time and resources. As a result, the overall latency between when the browser requests a webpage and when the browser fully renders web content presented in the webpage is usually significant and can degrade the user experience. The latency can be especially noticeable when accessing web content from mobile devices. Therefore, there is a need for a method and system for delivering embedded objects in a webpage to a browser that can reduce the overall latency.